


Going to Break the Floorboards

by Ellie_the_Short123



Series: A Life After and Breaking Things [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jyn inflicts more pain upon Cassian, K-2SO has an undying love for a little potted plant, Old Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_the_Short123/pseuds/Ellie_the_Short123
Summary: Jyn is the embodiment of grace and balance. Still, she's prone to accidents every now and then. And Cassian is on the receiving end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an old prompt I found quite some time ago: "Person B rolling over in bed to hug Person A, but accidentally pushes them, knocking them off the bed with a loud thud."

It was late. Much later than he was expecting it to be. He glanced at the time and grumbled, his wife propped at his side as they sat on the couch.

 

It was going on two months since they had moved into the apartment. They had space to call their own. They had a bed that was big enough to accommodate them, never being used before them. They had a warm living room, with a window that over looked the city of Coruscant, leading to a kitchen (Cassian was a fantastic cook). They even had a silly little plant that Chirrut and Baze had insisted on giving them when they moved in.

 

All of this was still managing to perplex them. It still wasn't quite so real.

 

It wasn't like they had a whole lot of room. K-2SO was there to take up some of it. He was very distressed when Skywalker's C3-PO unit shared a few horror stories about how he and R2-D2 had wandered for quite some time. Cassian had quickly assured him that he wasn't going to leave him anywhere. Bodhi extended a welcome as well, stating that he was going to be living alone and wouldn't mind the company.

 

Jyn shifted where she sat. He immediately pushed himself up before she could get too comfortable. She grumbled at him.

 

"I'm off to bed," he announced, loud enough for Kay to hear him from the kitchen.

 

The droid emerged with a glass of water in his hand. Cassian watched him cross to where the little plant was located before pouring the water onto it. His hand stayed frozen above the pot as if he was making sure that every last drop made its way to the soil.

 

"You really should water this plant..." Kay stated, his focus still on the plant.

 

Cassian was about to respond but felt Jyn's hand tug his. "Off to bed already?"

 

"Afraid so. Busy day ahead tomorrow, remember?" He had a harder time getting himself to sleep at night as compared to his wife. Years fighting in the Alliance never granted him the luxury of normal sleep patterns and he was determined to keep with his routine.

 

Jyn pouted up at him.

 

"Don't pout," he told her as he leaned over for a kiss. "No matter how cute it makes you look."

 

"I disagree with that observation,” K-2SO informed them. Jyn placed her hand over her heart and let out an exaggerated gasp, feigning offense.

 

"We talked about this, Kay," Cassian warned. However, he couldn't hide the smirk that was on his face. "What I think about my wife probably won't or shouldn't be in accordance to what you think."

 

The droid whipped his focus away from the plant, his hand returning back to his side. "I would hope you're right! I am very aware of your newlywed status, Cassian, and I really would rather not imagine all the dirty little thoughts you humans have for each other. Appalling..."

 

"I'm glad to know that," Cassian chuckled as he watched the droid turn his attention back to the plant.

 

"I was merely stating that Jyn's pouting neither improves nor mars her features. It just simply conveys her distaste."

 

"Thank you!" Jyn said, smiling. She was acutely aware of the slight turn of the droid's head.

 

"If you were a youngling."

 

Cassian was in no mood to withstand the bickering. He gave Jyn on last kiss on the top of her head before walking himself down the hall to their bedroom.

 

He made little time of removing his shirt and pulling on his loose pants, moving to his side of the bed. He didn't bother with pulling the blankets down and flopped on the mattress, noting the comfortable enough temperature to curl up on his side without the blankets them.

 

He closed his eyes with high hopes of getting some rest.

 

_______________________________________________

Jyn and K-2SO spent a good half an hour in easy conversation after Cassian had retired. Their bickering over time had become more of a show with the goal of pushing the captain's buttons.

 

She was naturally curious and enjoyed asking the droid questions. He was quite informed about a number of things outside of the statistics and such that he limited his knowledge to. She had asked Kay about the plant he seemed so focused on.

 

However, she found that it was indeed quite later than she had thought and that it would probably be best to head to bed herself. She bid Kay (and his little potted friend) goodnight before disappearing down the hallway.

 

She maneuvered as quietly as possible through the dark as she dressed for bed, afraid that if she turned on the light, she would disturb her husband. Once dressed, she felt her way to her side of the bed and carefully climbed in while pulling the covers over her legs.

 

Jyn heard a small sigh escape him and couldn't help but grin at him in the dark.

 

Eyes not quite adjusted to the dark yet, she moved towards him with the intentions of giving him a hug or kiss. However, she miscalculated how close to the edge he was, making her lose her balance on the uneven surface of the mattress. She tried to correct herself. Much to her horror, he had laid himself on top of the blankets and her covered legs pushed them up under him. The combination of her jostling of the mattress and the pulling of the blankets tipped him off the bed and onto the floor with a noticeable thud.

 

She froze when she felt the blankets give along with the surprised sound that escaped him.

 

"Cassian!" She quickly leaned over to his bedside light and turned it on, illuminating him on the floor. He laid on his back, eyes squinted from the sudden light. He tilted his head slightly in confusion.

 

"Jyn?" His voice was groggy. She had been really concerned that he would have acted out. Suddenly stirring either one of them from sleep could result in some pretty unwarranted behavior. She not only had woken him, but had surely jolted him awake. "What-"

 

She couldn't help but giggle down at him. "I'm sorry! I was just going to give you a hug!"

 

"I don't ever remember your hugs requiring throwing me to the floor in my sleep," he mumbled as he pushed himself onto an elbow, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

"I know. I didn't mean to. I'll be careful next time."

 

She held her hand out to him to pull him back on the bed. Both of them laughing as he rolled back next to her. She pulled the blankets up while he killed the light. He felt her settle against his side, her head on his shoulder. She exhaled, the air tickling his jaw.

 

He placed one more kiss to her hairline before closing his eyes, head turned to the ceiling.

 

They had almost achieved silence but heard the loud bang on their door. "Cassian? Jyn? Was that a bang I should be worried about?" Both groaned at the sound of Kay's voice, muffled through the door.

 

"No Kay! Jyn just pushed me off the bed because I wouldn't give her a hug," Cassian responded. He felt Jyn's hand playfully smack the skin of his shoulder.

 

There was a beat of silence before Kay stated: "Oh. Nothing to worry about then." They heard his footsteps disappear down the hall.

 

Cassian had no intentions of responding and settled himself further into the mattress. It wasn't long before he felt Jyn's breaths even out, sending him into a restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Time for me to overwhelm you with stuff!
> 
> 1\. Thanks so much for reading, first of all! I hope you enjoyed.  
> 2\. My updates on these little one shots should be regular (depending on how crazy my life decides to get...). They are going to be out of chronological order, however, I am really placing them all within the same reality. Erm... Alternate reality. If they ever come to some kind of close, I will probably compile them into more of collection with chapters in order of when the events happen. Right now, they'll just remain a series.  
> 3\. I almost didn't post this one. I had been typing something else but this came to mind at last minute and I thought it would be easy to just crank out. While typing, I was frustrated to find my progress disappear more than once and almost decided that this little snippet just wasn't worth it, but I pushed forward. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed and feel free to talk to me! Keep an eye out for some more stuff in the future!  
> Stay golden!  
> \--Ellie


End file.
